The later days of the clique
by mistydawn080
Summary: Have you ever wonderd who will marry who and what will happen to the clique,This is my Later days of the clique READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the clique or characters

_Massie Block: still the leader but not really as close to her friends anymore but she has her own magazine called __the clique __she is doing great she is in love with Derrington __and really wants to marry him soon they have been going out since 11__th__ grade and she discovered that she couldn't let him go and that she really loved him _

_Derrington Harrington: he is planning to propose to Massie this Saturday at __le luxueux __the most expensive restaurant in town and very happy because Alicia said that she __wanted to marry him. Derek is a pro soccer player on the rooters and he is very rich. _

_Alicia Holtz: obviously by her new last name she is married to Josh Holtz and expecting their first baby in eight months she has been married for three years Alicia is a lawyer just like her dad she is still in college getting a better degree but she still is the crazy cool Alicia we all know and love._

_Josh Holtz: he is married to Alicia and seems very happy he is a pro soccer player with Derrington and he seems to be very happy that he is going to have a baby and he is already starting to get the nursery _

_together even though they don't know if the baby is a she or a he but he's so excited. _

_Claire Fisher: Claire is married to cam she's been for two weeks but she is very happy Claire is an actress and has been in six movies in Westchester she has moved out of the blocks guest house into a two story apartment right next door to Massie and they are much closer friends now and she right now is on her honey moon in the Bahamas and will be back in two days, Claire wants her first but she is worried that she wont have time for her baby. _

_Cam fisher: he's married to Claire and ready to move into her apartment because he heard that Derrington is planning to marry Massie and move into her apartment which is next to Claire's and he is very happy he is a soccer player and a summer teacher and he acts with Claire in some movies so he is very rich. _

_Kristen Hastings: is married Ohmigawd to Griffin Hastings Kristen is a soccer teacher at OCD and making a lot of money and her boi is an owner of the great place called a slice of heaven and so she I very rich and happy about it and her mom isn't so happy about the way her _

_daughter has changed since her middle school years "because she was so we behaved and wasn't into fashion" cough cough. _

_Griffin Hastings: married to Kristen of course and he own a slice of heaven he took it over after his dad ran off with his mom to Las Vegas and left it for Griffin and he took it then married Kristen and now he does have a soft side and it is coming out._

_Dylan: she's in love with Kemp Hurley EW! Nasty! She doesn't want to marry him because he was hitting on Olivia EW I know so disgusting but he said he loved her so much and he didn't want to let her go right uh huh right EW. She is in charge of her moms show still called the daily grind and some times her mom stares on the show. _

_Rest of the story coming soon PLEASE R&R _


	2. Chapter 2

_French, one knee, and happiness _

_Massie got out of Derrington's convertible and walked up to him and walked into __le luxueux __and Massie said "nous__ avons besoin d'une table pour deux" that means we need a table for two on French and the seater said back "oui bien de cette façon miss. Block" which means yes right this way Miss. Block in French they went to their seats and sat down Derrington looked at Massie and "accidentally" dropped his pen and he grabbed the ring got on one knee and asked Massie the big question she said "oui je me marierai avec vous"._

_Claire was just arriving back home from her awesome honey moon in Hawaii she was glad to be home in her own bed and to see Massie again she dropped her coach suitcase and hopped onto her bed and nuzzled her head into her pillow and nearly feel asleep until Cam came in with his luggage and said that they should go see Massie, Claire got up and grabbed cams shoulder and straighten out her banana Republic jeans and her blazer with a tank underneath and walked out the door and knocked on her door and Derrington answered the door. _

"_Hey guys" he said with a big smiled and Claire said "um WHERE IS MASSIE" "she's inside" he answered and scooted to the side so you could see Massie in her Ralph Lauren mini and her button up polo from Abercrombie and she (on purpose) swept her hair to the side with her ring finger to show off her Tiffany's Oval cut three stoned engagement ring that Derrington gave to her._

"_OhMiGawd, Mass y-y-you AHHHHH" Claire screamed_

_Yeah he asked me at __le luxueux____and I automatically said yes__, I mean I just couldn't say no" Massie boasted about the soon to be wedding in December she couldn't be more excited._

_Claire couldn't be happier for Massie but one thing was for sure that she had no clue what Claire was about to say._


	3. Chapter 3

**__****The Big Surprise**

**__****Claire wanted to tell Massie her big new but she was scared, Massie was one who said to wait to have one but she never said two.**

**"__****Massie I am……" **

**"__****Oh and I want to have…." Massie kept explaining**

**"__****Massie, I'm Pregnant" Claire screamed**

**"__****WHAT, how are you going to continue acting and you know, I mean how and why and……."**

**"__****Mass calm down I told my producer and my manager and its all good and I am 12 week and the doctors think I'm having twins." Claire explained.**

**"__****Oh wow that's great" Massie lied "but that means that you are moving **

**"__****Yeah we are going to move soon we are looking so umm yeah"**

**"__****OhMiGawd, what am I going to do I can't live next to some new LBR in your apartment" Massie smirked.**

**"__****Well move" Claire gave Massie a duh face.**

**__****Massie looked at Derrington and gave him a well should me face.**

**"__****I think that we should" Derrington smiled**

**__**

**"__****Well, Claire and I got to go so see you later Mass and I'll see you tomorrow at work.**

**__****Massie sat down next to Derrington, grabbed her white Hp-special edition pavilion and started to look at the most homey house and the most expensive. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Massie walked into the foray of the three story mansion with ten bedrooms 9 full, 3 half bathrooms. She smiled at the beautiful home built in 2007._

Interior Features

Central Vacuum

•

Garage Door Opener

•

Whirlpool Tub

•

Hardwood Floors Existing

•

Security System

•

Sauna/Steam Room

•

Walk In Closet

•

Wetbar

Fireplace Desc

•

6 Fireplaces

Dining Room

•

Formal

Rooms

•

Second Kitchen

•

Family Room

•

Master Full Bathroom

•

Office

•

Recreational Room

•

Den

•

Formal Dining Room

•

Great Room

•

Inlaw Suite

•

Laundry

•

Master Bedroom

•

20 Rooms

Outdoor

Pool

Small man made pond

_She loved it and since her, Derrington, Claire, and Cam were going to all live together and Claire's new babies when they are born, Massie was so surprised that being only a few months she was huge._

_Massie (after touring the house) jumped into her White Ford Edge and drove away towards her two story apartment, she got to her Apartment and ran at Derek and gave him the biggest kiss on earth and told him everything about the house _

_Two month later they bought there house and in three weeks Claire would find out the gender of her Twins, and right after that Clare and Cam would start decorating her babies rooms, and buy things._

_Massie and Derek had 5 rooms and Claire and Cam had 5 rooms also because they split the price of the house, Massie was very excited to be in her own house that is better that Alicia's ___

_In two months Massie and Derek wedding would be happening and then she would tell him_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Claire walked into the Doctors office and sat down in the Shelton Arm Chair which obviously was so old because the cushion was torn and was so 2007 it was the worst, she couldn't believe that her mom went here what was wrong her.

The walls were painted baby blue colors with six pink thick stripes they were striped diagonally across the whole square wall she wasn't so turned off.

"Claire Fisher" The doctor yelled into the ugly room.

"Yes, that's me" Claire was scared that this man gets it wrong

Claire walked into the green room covered in picture that said everything from this is a great place to, the place you want to be, so LAME she lay down onto the white bed and pulled up her Knit Dress with Charmeuse Trim over her Motherhood Maternity Denim jeans and the incredibly attractive doctor spread some cold stuff on her 4 month huge stomach and waited.

She looked at the flat screen at her side and saw two babies kicking around guess what the gender was two boys

Carter and Carson were going to be there names there were going to do that thing where all the names start with C which Claire loves be Massie thought was so cheesy but they were the Fishers not the Block's or Herrington .

Claire drove home in her 2008 Range Rover and told Cam the great news, then Massie but before she went into Massie room she ran into her in the hallway and she told Claire she got a call…..

"Claire Derrington called an hour or so ago and he told me th' th' that h he is um…." Massie stuttered.

"He what Mass what." Claire asked

"He is moving to Spain to be in some other awesome soccer team and he wants me to move with him." Massie said "but I don't know if I will, cause' umm……I might be pregnant" Massie confessed

"WHAT" Claire screamed .

"yeah but I haven't told Derrington yet so just please don't tell Cam or Derrington" Massie asked politely?

So the question is, is Massie going to move with Derrington is Derrington going to split up with Massie to move, is Massie really pregnant well wait till my update and find out


End file.
